Erithor
History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home Erithor's domain is the Hunting Grounds. It is located in the Beastlands. It is a wild wilderness full of game to hunt. At its center is a simple log cabin where Erithor stays. Relationships He is close with Gaia and Evriel. Appearance and Emissaries Erithor commonly appears as a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears simple hunter's garb of greens and browns and carries a longbow. It is normally seen drawn and nocked. He can also be seen with an animal hunting companion, usually a wolf, but other animals have been seen. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Erithor Hunting is the true way. TO be one with nature, you must learn to be like an animal and stalk your prey. You must learn the land and learn what it has to say. Hunting is also used as a metaphor for life. If you wish something, patience and precision will win out. Erithor teaches to live simply. Extravagant livign is not for his followers. Any building dedicated to Erithor is made using the land around it. Usually it is made of wood. Worshipers and Clergy Clergy of Erithor are rarely pure clerics, but some do exist. Most are randers or ranger/clerics. They dress in simple hunters cloths, just like most other hunters, and favor the use of a longbow. They are kind and helpful to other hunters, as they see them as kin. They often accompany traveling hunters and help them as guides for the surrounding area. Many members of the Guide Guild are worshipers of Erithor. Temples and Shrines Temples of Erithor are fairly common in major wilderness areas, although they are usually used as trading posts for hunters all over the world. Most temples don't even appear as temples to those that wouldn't know the difference. Hunters commonly congregate in the temples. They are allowed a place to stay, food to eat, and a group to boast of their recent hunting success. The temples also double as trading posts for the wilderness area. Organized worship in the temple is rare, but patrons are allowed to pray to the Mster of the Hunt for good luck. Holy Texts The Dawn's March This text provides rituals for worship and guides for proper natural living. Holy Relics The Bow of Fortitude This bow is said to be the bow that Erithor used during the Gods War. After the cunjunction, it fell to the mortal realm and into the hands of a mighty hunter. Since then, it has moved from hunter to hunter. It is said that in the hands of a true hunter it can instantly slay the enemy of the wielder. It will also gift the wielder to never grow hungry or tired while on a hunt. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Kind Hunter: You grew up in or around a temple to Erithor. You are adept at hunting and are kind to others. You gain a +1 to your Survival and Diplomacy checks. One of these is always a class skill. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Trickery Domain Category:Artifice Domain Category:Community Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity